Unusual Day
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Adalah hari yang tidak biasa, ketika gadis itu menemukan Kapten Klub Baseball menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.


**Notes:** _Well,_ ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Daiya no A, jadi kemungkinan karakternya bakal sangat OOC ._.

p.s: OC _centric_ , tapi bukan OC karakter yang ingin ditonjolkan di sini. OC semacam sudut pandang orang luar terhadap karakter Miyuki dan relasinya ke tokoh lain _teehee._

p.p.s : _Without further ado, Enjoy_!

* * *

 **.**

 _Summary:_ Adalah hari yang tidak biasa, ketika gadis itu menemukan Kapten Klub _Baseball_ menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

* * *

 **.**

Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji

 **.**

 **Unusual Day**

 _(Sakurai Takahiro's Characters Project - 01)_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _OC, (hopefully a bit) OOC, library setting_

 **.**

* * *

Cahaya jingga menembus kaca jendela, masuk dan menyinari ruangan penuh buku yang sunyi itu. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara kepakan sayap burung-burung yang terbang, pulang menuju sarang masing-masing.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu menutup jurnal yang telah ia tulisi. Jam tangan di pergelangannya menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Mengabaikan jadwal yang seharusnya ia patuhi, gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya, hendak melakukan pemeriksaan akhir sebelum menutup ruang perpustakaan.

Bukannya ia malas, hanya saja hari ini berbeda. Biasanya pukul empat sore masih ada beberapa murid yang berkunjung, namun dari pukul dua sore tadi hanya dirinya seorang yang menempati ruang penuh buku ini.

Ah, dia jadi menyesal menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Tapi, sisi postifnya, ia tetap bisa pulang lebih awal dan tak ketinggalan acara TV yang sejak sebulan lalu ia gandrungi.

Rak sudah ia bereskan, buku-buku yang berada di meja baca sudah ia letakkan di tempat seharusnya. Dia hendak berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutup tirai ketika matanya menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersandar pada salah satu meja di pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

Laki-laki itu menoleh mendengar langkahnya. Iris coklat di balik lensa kacamata bertemu pandang dengan iris kelabunya kemudian.

"Hee, sudah mau tutup, ya?"

Laki-laki itu melayangkan pertanyaan sembari menengok jam yang bertengger di dinding kanan ruangan.

"Masih jam tiga, kok. Perpustakaan tutup jam lima, kan?" ujarnya lagi saat gadis itu mengiyakan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Iya, sih. Tapi karena sepi mau kututup sekarang saja. Kau sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi, kan?"

"Ma –masih ada, kok."

Gadis itu melipat lengannya di depan dada, dalam hati merasa sedikit sebal karena rencana awalnya jadi terganggu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, menjaga perpustakaan hari ini hingga selesai sudah menjadi kewajibannya, sih.

"Jadi, kau butuh buku apa? Biar kubantu carikan."

Dia memerhatikan lekat-lekat pengunjung terakhirnya hari itu, merasa familiar dengan penampilannya. Lalu melihat _mitt_ yang tergeletak di atas meja, gadis itu pun sadar siapa sesungguhnya lawan bicaranya ini.

"Hei, aku mengenalmu. Miyuki Kazuya, Kapten Klub _Baseball_ , kan?"

Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir itu.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku sepopuler itu sampai-sampai _Nona Perpustakaan_ mengenalku."

Dahinya mengernyit mendengar komentar barusan. Jadi rumor yang dikatakan orang-orang benar bahwa kelakukan _catcher_ ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Oke, Miyuki Kazuya _yang terkenal_ , jadi apa yang kau butuhkan?" gadis itu memutuskan duduk di kursi sebelah Miyuki. Semakin cepat menyelesaikan urusan dengannya, semakin baik.

Laki-laki itu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan senyuman, "di sini adakah buku yang bisa kubaca supaya menjadi lebih baik?"

"Oh, sayang sekali perpustakaan ini tidak menyediakan _kitab suci_."

"Maksudku menjadi lebih baik sebagai pemain _baseball_ , bukan lebih baik sebagai manusia."

Gadis itu terkiki geli, "padahal kau seharusnya memprioritaskan yang kedua."

"Terima kasih," Miyuki ikut tertawa.

"Itu _bukan_ pujian."

Miyuki tertawa semakin keras.

"Lagipula kalau kau ingin menjadi pemain _baseball_ yang lebih baik, seharusnya kau perbanyak latihan, bukan datang ke sini–" _dan membuatku jadi tak bisa pulang lebih awal_.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku ke sini memang bukan untuk mencari buku. Aku sedang menghindar dari kumpulan orang merepotkan."

 _Keberadanmu di sini juga merepotkan orang._

"Kumpulan orang yang merepotkan?"

"Yep, senior yang minta dipijat, senior yang selalu mengajak main _shogi_ padahal dia tak becus mainnya, serta dua junior yang selalu minta _pitch_ -nya kutangkap."

"Oh? Kau lumayan populer juga, ya."

"Tentu saja. Kan tadi sudah kubilang, _Nona Perpustakaan_ ," senyum yang sama terulas kembali di wajah itu.

Dahi gadis itu berkedut kesal, "kau boleh keluar sekarang."

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu. Aku masih mau mengobrol di sini. Jarang-jarang aku bisa santai seperti ini dan mengobrol selain dengan anggota _baseball_."

"Kau ini sebenarnya tidak punya teman, kan?"

Menanggapi komentar yang sudah sangat sering ia dengar, Miyuki menderaikan tawanya kembali.

"Jadi, apa _baseball_ menyenangkan?" gadis itu bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan, terutama jika kau menang."

"Dan posisi _catcher_?"

"Sangat."

"Kenapa? Bukankah posisi _pitcher_ kelihatan lebih bergengsi?" mendengar jawaban penuh keyakinan barusan, gadis itu bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu kalau kau pernah merasakan sensasi ketika kau mampu membaca pemikiran _batter_ dan menipunya mentah-mentah. Ah, menyenangkan sekali."

"Aku bersyukur tendensi _hobby_ menipu itu kau gunakan untuk hal yang positif seperti olahraga."

"Terima kasih, _Nona Perpustakaan_."

"Itu _juga_ bukan pujian! Dan jangan memanggilku _Nona Perpustakaan—_ "

"—di sini kau rupanya, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda yang baru saja berteriak. Ya, di perpustakaan.

"Uh, si bodoh menemukanku."

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, hah, Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Hei, hei, kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan nama lengkap begitu."

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku ingin kau menangkap _pitch-_ ku di bull— HAH, kau siapa?" yang dijuluki si bodoh itu menunjuk-nunjuk gadis beriris kelabu yang duduk manis di sebelah Miyuki, "Jangan-jangan kalian sedang pacaran ya?"

"Sama sekali bukan."

"Tidak, terima kasih," gadis itu menguatkan jawaban Miyuki.

Meski begitu, pemuda itu tetap terlihat penuh keterkejutan, merasa bahwa asumsinya benar.

"Hei, Sawamura, kau dengar? Dia bukan pacarku. Dia cuma penjaga perpustakaan."

Kedua pemuda itu terus-terusan berargumentasi, sesekali berteriak, menghancurkan kesunyian di dalam perpustakaan sore itu.

Cahaya jingga menembus kaca jendela, masuk dan menyinari ruangan penuh buku yang sudah tidak sunyi itu. Dari kejauhan terdengar lagi suara kepakan sayap burung-burung yang terbang, pulang menuju sarang masing-masing ( _—_ tepat ketika gadis itu merasakan kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis.)

"Kalian berisik, keluar sekarang! Dasar maniak _baseball_! Aku mau pulang!"***

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oke, saya gatau ini tulisan apa ._.

Maap nyampah di fandom ini hahaha. Well, niatnya ini untuk pemanasan aja sebelum nulis yang lebih serius eheh

Trus _'Sakurai Takahiro's Characters Project'_ itu projek pribadi aja, hohoho (maklum, saya lagi tergila-gila sama suaranya mz Sakku xD #taboked)

Eniwei, terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca~


End file.
